


Home

by Linisen



Series: Safe House [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Children, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Not between Victuuri, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Mpreg, Safe House Continuation, Smut, bc that's a NO, married with kids, seriously, yep there are several of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Yuuri and Victor, years after Yuuri left the Safe House.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Safe House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012860
Comments: 58
Kudos: 281
Collections: NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The final continuation from the endless polls from just before the summer. For those of you who haven't heard , in June I held a poll for which of my fics readers wanted to see get a longer continuation - and after many tied votings; Bloom won, Enraptured with you, Darling came in second, and Safe House came in third with one vote separating them each. This prompted me to write them all, just in that order.  
> I hope you’ll enjoy this continuation, which will have two parts - the next being posted next week.  
> Hugs  
> Lini.

Yuuri was half dozing, half awake, feeling warm and snuggly in his nest. It was cramp, but he wasn’t fully sure why. It didn’t matter though. He was cuddly and comfortable, and nothing else mattered. He was slipping into sleep again, his nose filled with the smells of home, when a blaring light hit his face. Yuuri recoiled from it, but didn’t come far before he hit someone laying behind him. He blinked his eyes open against the starkness of the light, and then caught sight of his four year old son standing right next to the bed, looking at him. 

“I turned on the light daddy!” Alexi cheered, and Yuuri held back a groan, blinking sleepily as he tried to adjust to the brightness. 

“You did,” Yuuri answered, and Alexi grinned widely, his long silver hair hanging down below his shoulders. He looked so much like Victor, if it weren’t for those brown Katsuki eyes. “Have you been up long?”

“Nope!” Alexi said, popping the p. “I want to be in the nest with you.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, and then Alexi started crawling up along the side of the bed. Yuuri held onto his arm just so he wouldn’t fall, while still staying as cuddled into the covers as possible. 

“I can do it on my own!” Alexi said firmly, and Yuuri hummed in agreement as he rolled over to his back. Alexi was soon sitting on top of him, smiling proudly. “I want to hug you daddy!”

“Okay,” Yuuri said again, and pulled his arms from under the covers to hold his son. Alexi grinned widely, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri and the covers both. “Have you slept well?”

“Yes,” Alexi said, and then Yuuri’s attention was turned towards the body stirring beside him. He was met with glittering blue eyes from under long dark lashes, and then their two year old daughter pushed herself up, blinking sleepily. 

“Daddyyyyy,” she said, and then cuddled close to Yuuri’s side. Alexi gasped, and then sat firmly up. 

“Hina’s awake!” he cheered, and then crawled from on top of Yuuri to where his sister was sitting, wrapping his arms around her. “Good morning Hina.”

“Lexiii,” she cooed, and Yuuri smiled as he turned towards them. They were such sweet kids. The two siblings continued to hold stilted conversation, and Yuuri looked even further to the side in the nest, a smile curling on his lips from the sight greeting him.

Victor was resting on his back with pillows piled behind his head, their oldest daughter curled to his side on the side facing Yuuri. There was a book in Lelyah’s hands, and she was carefully reading the words, stuttering and stumbling. Victor helped here and there, and Yuuri’s heart swelled with unimaginable affection. 

He couldn’t believe he was this blessed.

“Good morning love,” he said softly, and Victor turned his attention from the book to look over at him, smiling sweetly. 

“Good morning darling,” Victor answered, and Yuuri reached across all the kids to cup his cheek. Victor kissed his palm, but his lips had just grazed Yuuri’s skin when Lelyah pushed his hand away. 

“Daddy, I’m trying to read with papa!” she protested, her intense heterochromia eyes looking at him, one deep brown, the other bright blue. “Can I read to you?”

“Yes you can Lelish,” Yuuri said, and she smiled as she scrambled towards Yuuri instead. Victor gasped, and Yuuri pushed up to sit against the headboard, still feeling extremely sleepy. 

“You’re stealing my children Yuuri,” Victor said with a deep sigh, sinking back into the covers. “I feel so betrayed.”

“I did not,” Yuuri laughed, but then Alexi and Hina were crawling on top of him too. “Where’s Akira?”

“With Makka I’m guessing,” Victor said, fondness flooding his expression. “Should I go wake them?”

“What time is it?” Yuuri asked, letting Lelyah settle under his arm. She flipped her book open, and Yuuri did his best to keep his legs in such a way so that Hina and Alexi couldn’t fall down on the floor. 

“Almost seven,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded. Victor nodded too, and then pushed from the nest. Yuuri watched his mate retreat from the bedroom out into the hall, appreciating his bare and wide back and narrow waist. Yuuri’s stomach swooped in a very familiar way, but he pushed it down.  _ Tomorrow _ , he reminded himself, and turned back to the book. 

Soon Victor came in with a sleepy Akira in his arms, Makka bounding up into the bed as well. 

“Daddy,” Akira said, and made grabby hands for Yuuri as soon as he was in the bed. This made the rest of their three children erupt in the daily game of ‘no it’s my daddy’, shouting it repeatedly to each other. The argument held no other point than just that. 

“Not fair!” Victor exclaimed, flopping down into the nest again, jolting it. “I want to cuddle daddy too!”

“Nooooo!” the children all exclaimed, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as they all cuddled closer. “No you can’t papa!” 

“Yuuri I am in agony,” Victor sighed, and Yuuri chuckled as he watched him, holding his hand to his forehead as if he was in a Victorian drama. “They clearly all prefer you, and it’s a problem because I do too.”

“Victor,” Yuuri laughed, and then Victor met his gaze, amusement dancing in his eyes. “They don’t prefer me.”

“I swear they do,” he laughed and shook his head. “Clearly they have that from me.”

“As well as being morning persons,” Yuuri said with a yawn, smiling as Akira came to snuggle up to his other side. “Hi baby.” 

“Daddy,” he said, and Yuuri kissed his nose, making him scrunch it up adorably, pushing Yuuri away. “Tickles!”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again unless I ask you first,” Yuuri said, and then turned back to Lelyah. Victor pushed out of the bed and headed into the bathroom, and as he did Alexi and Lelya abandoned the bed as well. Yuuri heard the three of them converse in the bathroom from the half open door, discussing what they would do at kindergarten that day, and Victor answering questions about when they were going to go meet their grandparents. Hina came to cuddle with Yuuri and Akira for a while too, but soon she abandoned them as well, too curious to see what her siblings and father was up to. 

Akira cuddled close, and Yuuri sunk back into nest, smiling towards his son. 

“Daddy,” Akria said after a moment of silence, and Yuuri opened his eyes, looking into Akira’s brown ones. “Sing twinkle star?”

“Okay Aki we can sing,” Yuuri agreed, and then together they started the known melody, while the other kids raged in the bathroom. Soon they really had to get up, and Yuuri and Victor had to get the kids into clothes and serve breakfast, but for now he could just hold one of their kids close, and enjoy the moment. 

And what a lovely moment it was. 

____________________

“Did the kids let you sleep this morning?” Satsuki asked as Yuuri yawned. He shook his head, even as another yawn followed, making his coworker giggle. He wasn’t that tired really, but sometime just before lunch he always hit a slump. It was a slow day too, and Yuuri had organized all the books that had been handed in, answered his emails, and now he was just waiting to get to leave for his break. The yawns were more because of boredom then sleepiness really. 

“Just before seven so really not too bad,” he said, even as he yawned again. “I’m lucky Victor is such a morning person and usually deals with the ones that rise the earliest.”

“Yeah that’s good,” Satsuki said with a nod, her attention falling on her computer scene again. Yuuri curled his fingers around his cup, and looked out across the large library.

He had worked here for almost six years now, ever since they had moved to the city. It was just a couple of months after Phichit and Chris’ wedding, where Yuuri told Victor they were going to have Lelyah. He could barely wrap his mind around the fact that she was five now. It felt like it was just yesterday that he held her in his arms for the first time, exhausted after labor. Alexi had come just fourteen months later, all calm and sweet, and even if Yuuri hadn’t planned for any more children after that, Victor had other plans. 

“Just one more darling,” Victor had said, his scent filled with rut pheromones, looking far too enticing as he pressed kisses to Yuuri’s stretch marks from the previous pregnancies. “Don’t you think it would be perfect to have three?”

Yuuri had not needed much convincing, and after a very, very, pleasant shared heat and rut together in a heat hotel, they were going to be parents one more time. 

They had not expected it to be twins - Hina and Akria. 

Still, Yuuri wouldn’t change a thing. He loved all four of them so desperately. He had wondered when he got pregnant the first time, how he would be able to love anything or anyone as much as he loved Victor. Would he love his mate less, when the baby came? It seemed neither was correct, it seemed his heart’s capacity only grew to accommodate all of them. 

Yuuri smiled, and sipped on his tea. There was a photo on his desk beside the computer, of him and Victor pressed close and smiling towards the camera. It was before the kids, and even if Yuuri would never want to be without them, he sometimes wished for more time just the two of them. He could miss waking in Victor's embrace, of quiet mornings with nothing to do, with heated nights clinging to each other, not having to mind their raised voices. 

“Are you excited about this weekend?” Satsuki asked and Yuuri felt his cheeks flush, feeling almost as if he had been caught thinking dirty thoughts about his husband. He was really excited about his weekend plans, and he might have gushed about it a little too much in the weeks leading up to it.

“It’ll be really great,” Yuuri said, turning towards her and lifting his teacup to take a sip. “Do you have any plans?”

“Hi Yuuri!” Hikaru greeted, and Yuuri turned to look at his newest coworkers, giving a soft smile. 

“Hi, did it go okay?” Yuuri asked, and Hikaru sighed, leaning heavy on the desk. Yuuri had sent him down to the archives, and even if Yuuri loved it down there, he knew it wasn’t for everyone. 

“Yeah, it was a bit scary down there though,” Hikaru said with a shudder. “Are you sure there aren’t any ghosts?”

“Oh you haven’t heard?” Satsuki said mischievously, and Yuuri rolled his eyes as he turned back to his computer. He had heard Satsuki’s library ghost stories far too many times already. He got engrossed in his work instead, and didn’t take his eyes off the screen until Hikaru called his name again. 

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, and then followed the other omega’s eyes to his raised wrist, his teacup placed just before his lips. 

“Did you- I’ve never seen anyone with a tattoo on their scent gland before,” Hikaru said, and Yuuri felt his stomach drop in that way it always did when someone brought it up. “Didn’t it hurt?”

“No,” Yuuri said, putting his cup town to caress his thumb over the watercolor tattoo in blue, pink and purple. Victor’s initials were written in black in the middle of it, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the ink covering his surgical scar. “It didn’t hurt much at all.”

“Oh, but the scent glands are so sensitive,” Hikaru pressed, looking down at his own cuff covered glands. “Or mine are.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, unsure of what more to say. It was never easy to try to explain about the abuse, or the forced bond, or the safe house. It was such a heavy topic, and while Yuuri wasn’t ashamed of it, he never knew how someone might react too it. It was one of the reasons why he had hid the scar in the first place. 

The second being that he really loved the idea of wearing something like a mark that he himself had chosen over the once forced on him. 

Luckily, he didn’t need to explain any further.

“Yuuri!” Victor called a little too loudly for the library, and while Yuuri should scold him for it, he really couldn’t bring himself to when his mate had come at such a convenient time. Victor headed straight for the desk where Yuuri spent most of his workday, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he saw Victor’s expression brighten as he laid eyes on him.

God Yuuri loved him so much. 

“Hi love,” he said in a much softer tone, and Victor seemed to remember himself, having the decency to at least look a little sheepish. “What are you doing here?”

“Have you had lunch?” Victor asked, finally reaching Yuuri’s side. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri laced their fingers together, the intimacy second nature to them. 

“I haven’t,” Yuuri admitted, feeling his heart flutter a little from the loveliness of this. It just felt right to have Victor close.

“Then I’m stealing you away,” Victor proclaimed, and Yuuri had to turn to peck lips. 

“You have to promise to give him back,” Satsuki said from her desk, clearly listening in on the conversation.

“I make no such promises,” Victor said, sending her a playful glare. Yuuri laughed and shook his head. 

“Can I go now, is it okay?” Yuuri asked, and Satsuki nodded with a grin. 

“Yes, go be overbearingly cute somewhere else,” she said, and Victor laughed, before squeezing Yuuri’s hand and leading him out of the library. It was spring, and they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, the sun shining high in the sky. 

“Have you had a good day so far?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed in agreement as they approached their favourite café. They didn’t have the best food in town, but it had a lovely view of the old neighborhoods, and the family owning it were sweet. It had been one of the first places they had visited after moving here, and Yuuri still felt that same warm nostalgic feeling every time he stepped into it.

“Sit, and I’ll order,” Yuuri said as they reached it, and Victor kissed him on his temple before leaving his side, going to sit down in one of the couches against the café wall. There weren't many guests inside, and ordering for them didn’t take much time at all. Yuuri soon returned to Victor’s side, and pressed close for a moment, tipping his face up towards the sun. 

“You smelled distressed when I came into the library,” Victor commented after a moment of quiet, and Yuuri let out a sigh, turning to his mate as he opened his eyes. “Did something happen?”

“Not really,” Yuuri said, leaning his head on Victor's shoulder. “The new librarian asked about the tattoo, it just caught me off guard.” 

“Oh love I’m sorry,” Victor said, pressing another kiss to his temple. “I know it can be hard, talking about it.”

“Not so much for me,” Yuuri said, and then smiled at the waitress as she brought them drinks, only to leave with the promise of coming with their food soon. “I just- it makes people look at me differently, and I never know how to handle that.” 

“Okay,” Victor said, nodding thoughtfully. “I’m sorry, that it’s still making things so difficult.”

“It doesn’t really,” Yuuri admitted, and couldn't help but smile. “Everything is so incredibly good now, and have been for so long, ever since I got out and met you and Phichit and everyone… but I don’t want people to see me as weak.”

Victor hummed, his arm still resting around Yuuri’s waist. For a moment neither of them said anything, as the waitress reappeared with the food. Yuuri turned to Victor, and his husband looked at him with such adoration it made Yuuri’s heart hurt in the most wonderful way. 

“You’re the strongest person I know,” Victor said, and even though he had said it so many times, it still made Yuuri feel so much stronger. Victor’s thumb caressed over his tattoo, where the forced bond had once been. Yuuri let out a soft breath, and tipped his head forward. Victor mirrored him, and their foreheads rested against each other as Yuuri gathered his thoughts. 

Caesar was still in jail, and even if he weren’t he couldn’t hurt Yuuri anymore. He had no control over him, and he never would ever again. Yuuri had escaped, he had fought for his recovery, and he had made it out on the other side. There, he had found more love and joy then he possibly could have imagined. 

“Thank you,” he said as he straightened, and Victor smiled so sweetly, before cupping his cheek. Yuuri smiled and turned into the touch, kissing his palm. Victor's lips spread into a grin, and then he kissed Yuuri’s lips. 

“I love you Yuuri,” Victor said, and then he pulled back. “Now eat your food.”

____________________

  
  


“Granny!” Alexi cheered as he jumped out of the car, and rushed towards the house. There by the door stood Yuuri’s parents, his father crouched down to greet the whole horde of kids running towards them. Yuuri smiled, and looked away from the kids greeting his parents to round the car to grab the bags. They were there to leave the kids for two nights, but it felt like they had brought half the house in packing. 

“Do you need help?” Yuuri’s father called, and when Yuuri looked back he saw him with one kid in each arm, his mother carrying the other two into the house. 

“No, we have it,” he called back with a laugh, and then started piling on bags to his shoulders and arms. Victor was just as heavily loaded as they closed the trunk, and they both giggled as they made their way towards the door. 

“Just put it in the hallway and we’ll sort it out later,” Yuuri’s mother said once they made it inside, and Yuuri let the bags fall from his shoulders and hands onto the floor. “Do you want a cup of tea before you go?”

Victor’s arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri smiled towards his mother before looking up to meet Victor’s gaze. From inside the house, he could hear his father talking to the children, some of them laughing as others talked over each other. 

“No,” he said, and Victor’s eyes sparkled. “I think we want to get a head start.”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies from the promise in his voice. 

“Alright,” his mother said with a chuckle, and Yuuri felt his cheeks heat from having been caught very openly wanting some more alone time with his mate, not even having time for a cup of tea. “You better be on your way then.”

They quickly left after that, and even if Yuuri was deeply embarrassed as they got into the car, Victor laughed so sweetly it brightened his mood. 

“Ready?” Victor asked as they had both settled in, and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles. 

“So ready,” Yuuri agreed, and then they both laughed, before Victor started backing away from Yuuri’s childhood home. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Good afternoon,” the beta behind the counter greeted, and Victor smiled pleasantly at him, keeping his arm curled around Yuuri’s waist. There were no kids here to steal his lovely husband from him, and he was going to make the most of it. “Do you have a reservation?” 

“Yes, under Victor Katsuki,” he said, and the receptionist hummed, typing the name into the keyboard. 

“There we have you,” he said with a smile, pulling out two keycards from the side. “Have you stayed with us before?”

“Nope,” Victor said, and the receptionist hummed again. It wasn’t that often they got away to do things like this after all, but Victor knew they were both excited about it. He could feel Yuuri’s through the bond, mixing with his own. 

“Okay. You’re with us for two nighs, and we have you in a premier double room. You’ll have access to your own tea tray in the room, as well as a bowl of fruit and other treats,” the beta said as he gathered the key’s in a folder. “The spa is open from seven in the morning until midnight, and you have free use of it during that time. There are towels and robes in your room. Breakfast is served between seven and ten thirty in the mornings. Did you have reservations for the restaurant?”

“Yes on both nights,” Yuuri said, and the receptionist hummed again, taping on the computer. 

“Yeah I found them here. So, seven thirty tonight and seven tomorrow,” he said, looking up to meet their gazes. 

“Yes,” Victor confirmed, and Yuuri nodded beside him. 

“Great then we’re all set,” the receptionist said with a smile. “Here’s the keys, you’re on the top floor, room 505. Take the right elevator that you can see there,” he continued, and pointed to the left, where two elevators were located. “And it’ll take you right up.”

Victor and Yuuri thanked him, and then pulled their suitcases with them towards the elevators. The spa had come highly recommended from one of Victor’s coworkers, and from the first impression it seemed to deliver. It was beautiful, light and warm, and Victor felt as excited as he child before Christmas for them to be able to spend some alone time here. 

“You’re so sweet,” Yuuri said beside him, and Victor glanced to the side, meeting Yuuri’s gaze. “You’re so happy.”

“I am,” Victor agreed, leaning to the side to press a kiss to Yuuri’s nose. “I’m so happy to be here with you, alone.”

“I am too,” Yuuri agreed, and then went up on his toes slightly to peck Victor’s lips. “Do you want to head down to the spa right away, or do you want to rest up first?”

“I’d love to go down to the spa if you have the energy,” Victor said, and then the elevator came. They stepped inside, arms still wrapped around each other. Victor wasn’t planning on letting go any more than necessary. On their way up they decided to simply place the bags in the room and then head down to the spa area. It was still several hours until they needed to start getting ready for dinner, and since it was the restaurant in the hotel they didn’t need to worry about travel time. They could just take it easy and enjoy. 

The room was decorated in soft tones of grey and white, and Victor kissed Yuuri on the mouth, lingering and promising, before stepping into the bathroom to use it and change. When he came back out in only his swim shorts, Yuuri had crafted a nest on the bed, blankets from their home woven into the edges. 

“You need help?” Victor asked, and Yuuri turned, his eyes dropping to Victor’s now bare torso. 

“No,” Yuuri said, his eyes coming up to meet Victor's once again. “I think I’d like to change, so I can get you into the water.”

“Tease,” Victor said, and Yuuri giggled, moving over to the bathroom to change. He came out in a fluffy robe covering his frame, his glasses exchanged for lenses. Victor grabbed his own robe as well, and together they headed down to the bottom floor and the spa, hand in hand. 

There were only a few people milling about in the spa area, and they both hung their robes on the designated hooks right inside the glass door, and headed further in, hands still clasped together. The spa had two indoor jacuzzis and one outdoor, two dry saunas, one steam sauna, a hamam stone, a larger indoor pool, as well as two heated outdoor ones. It smelled like chlorine and incense, and the bond bubbled with anticipation and happiness, causing Victor to turn back to look at his mate, his stomach flipping. Yuuri still had this wonderful ability to make his focus still, centering in on his absolutely lovely mate. 

“Where do you want to start?” Yuuri asked, and Victor grinned and slowed to make sure they fell into step with each other. 

“The jacuzzi,” Victor said firmly, and Yuuri laughed, and nodded. 

They moved around the different areas, sharing quiet conversations about work and the kids. The spa was nice, and stayed quiet except for the slow music, even as they moved outside to the warm outdoor pool. There was no one else there, and as soon as they had lowered themselves into the water Victor grabbed Yuuri and pulled him close. Yuuri smiled beautifully bright, and wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist as he moved them from the steps to the glass side that overlooked the river. The sun was setting, and it was absolutely beautiful. Yuuri smelled so content, and it brought more joy to Victor then he could ever say to have the privilege to share his life with him. 

He had seen Yuuri when he was more beaten then anyone should ever be. He had only been a shell of what he was now, when Victor stepped into that room to break the tangled mess of Yuuri’s commands. It had been so easy, and yet so hard. Victor had trusted his instincts more then he ever had before in that moment, but he had also crossed so many lines. He could only be thankful now, that Yuuri was safe and happy, and that he had been given the opportunity to see him blossom. 

“What are you thinking about?” Yuuri asked, and Victor turned from the view to look at his mate. They were still embracing, Victor's hands curled around Yuuri’s things as he held his weight. 

Victor leaned forward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri smiled and chased his mouth as he pulled back. Victor met him once more, addicted to the feeling of Yuuri’s lips against his own. Yuuri opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, and Victor followed, his body humming with want. It rushed through Victor’s body, and he had to push it down. Yuuri was so enticing, and Victor wanted him so much, even now when over a decade had passed since they first met. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed against his lips, and Victor bit down on Yuuri’s lower lip, gazing his teeth lightly against the plushness of it. Yuuri let out a moan, and Victor had to pull back then, even if he still kept his hands on Yuuri’s ass, where they had traveled during their makeout session.

“You drive me insane,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri whimpered, rolling his hips teasingly into Victor's stomach. Victor met his gaze, and saw a smirk on Yuuri’s lips. “Tease.”

“I love teasing you,” Yuuri said, leaning forward to kiss Victor's lips, much more chaste but still lingering as he rolled his hips again. 

“I love you,” Victor said breathlessly, and Yuuri laughed, a dimple appearing in his left cheek. “I’m so lucky.”

“You’re a sap,” Yuuri said, but there was just fondness in his voice. Victor smiled, and squeezed his cheeks, making Yuuri yelp. “Victor!”

“I can tease too,” Victor said with a grin, and Yuuri rolled his eyes but leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips anyway. “This was a great idea.”

“It was,” Yuuri said fondly, wrapping his arms tighter around Victor’s shoulders in a hug. “I’m so happy for you, for everything about you.” 

“You’re wonderful,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to bellow Yuuri’s ear. “You want to head up, there’s only thirty minutes until dinner.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, pulling back from the embrace. Victor held on, and Yuuri looked at him with a questioning gaze. “What?”

“I’m not letting you go until I have to,” Victor declared, and reveled in Yuuri’s fond laugh. He started walking them towards the opposite edge of the pool, Yuuri peppering kisses along his shoulders as he did. There, he regretfully let Yuuri slip from his grip. He would have carried him all the way up to their room, but he didn’t want to get into trouble on the first evening after all. 

They had all day tomorrow to do that. 

________________________

Yuuri looked gorgeous in his dark blue suit pants, his white shirt open at the collar, and black pumps. Victor felt extremely proud as they crossed the restaurant floor towards the table, having someone as Yuuri on his arm. He was so proud over Yuuri for so many reasons, but sometimes his alpha side came forth with vengeance, making him possessive and a little gloaty. He knew it was silly and boisterous, but he couldn’t help it. He had the best mate in the world and it was hard not to preen when walking past other alpha’s that followed Yuuri with their gaze, without the omega even noticing.

Luckily, Yuuri didn’t seem to mind Victor's possessive streak, only smiled knowingly as they sat down at the table the waiter showed them too. 

They were seated in a private corner of the darkly decorated restaurant, sight next to a large window overlooking the vast forest surrounding the building. It was beautiful, even more so as the sun slowly set, painting the view in pink and orange. 

The food was delicious, the wine good, and the company clearly excellent. They continued to talk about this and that, about future plans and dreams, making up scenarios that may never happen or might be, trips they wanted to do, things they wanted to study. They talked about the kids, and their friends, and coworkers and other work related topics. It was nice to be able to talk without being interrupted every other sentence, and Victor’s affection swelled even more for his mate as he heard him speak about difficulties in the world and his view on them.

To think one could be so in love. 

Once all the dishes were eaten, they toasted to a good marriage, lovely kids, and for precious time spent just the two of them. 

________________________

“So, you want to go back down to the spa?” Victor asked once the staff had cleared away the plates, only their wine glasses left on the table. He looked over at Yuuri with a smile, meeting Yuuri’s deep brown gaze. Arousal was lowkey simmering in through the bond, and Victor felt it echoed through his own emotions as well. He would love to bring Yuuri down to the pools again and tease and walk the line of decency, only to bring him back up to their room and ruin him in the privacy of the shower. 

Yuuri lowered his winglass, and then looked pointedly at Victor. He didn’t understand at first, but then he felt Yuuri’s foot caress the inside of his knee, working it’s way along the inseam of his pants. Victor gasped, and had to very carefully put down his own glass so as not to drop it. 

“Or,” Yuuri said, his foot traveling higher and higher, making more and more blood flow towards Victor’s cock. If he didn’t do something soon, he would definitely be walking out of here with an erection. “We could not?”

“Or we could not,” Victor echoed, barely sure what they were talking about anymore. All he could think about was Yuuri’s foot that had finally reached his groin, pressing in lightly. 

“We could go back to our room instead,” Yuuri said slowly, his foot starting to make circles against his quickly filling cock. “And you could undress me.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said breathlessly, half a moan half a plea. It took everything in him to hold back form whimpering, or letting his aroused scent fill the room. 

“I want you so much, Victor,” Yuuri said, his cheeks red and his eyes dark with arousal. “I want to feel you inside me so bad.”

“Let's go then,” Victor said between gritted teeth, and Yuuri smiled brightly, caressing his foot along the inseam on it’s way back, before retreating fully. 

“Lets,” Yuuri agreed, and as Victor stood hastily as Yuuri pushed his foot back into his shoe, before standing as well. Victor offered his arm, and Yuuri took it, before they started walking out. The servers would put the bill on their room anyway, so they didn’t need to flag someone down to pay. It was good, because Victor wasn’t sure he could handle waiting one more second. 

The elevator seemed to take forever to arrive, and once it finally came there were two other couples getting on as well. Victor bit down on his lower lip hard, and sighed impatiently with every stop on their way. Finally they reached their own floor, and Victor tugged Yuuri impatient out of the elevator, the omega giggling behind him. 

They reached the door to the hotel room, and Victor dug into his pocket to find the key. Yuuri’s hands came around his waist as he did, the omega pressing close to his body. He caressed one hand up Victor’s chest, the other teasingly dipping below Victor's pants hem. 

**“** Yuuri **,”** Victor gasped, feeling his fingers fumble as he pressed back against Yuuri’s body. Yuuri let out a breathy moan, and sucked a mark behind his ear. “Mmh.”

“You smell so good,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor finally managed to get the keycard from his pocket and pressed it against the door. They thumbed through it, but as soon as they were inside Victor turned in Yuuri’s grip, pressing his mate against the door. “Haa.” 

Victor’s hands came to cup Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri bared his throat in submission. The air was thick with the scent of arousal and Victor pushed his leg between Yuuri’s, making the omega moan against his lips. Yuuri’s hands were curled around his hips, already tugging Victor’s shirt from his pants. 

“Yuuri, fuck,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri moaned agian. He sounded so amazing when he moaned, his voice thick with need. Victor pressed his wrists to Yuuri’s neck, scenting him thugougly. Since bonding they carried traces of each other’s scents all the time, but Victor wanted there to be more, for there to be no doubt that they belonged together. 

“Yesss,” Yuuri moaned as their scents mixed, his fingers moving over the buttons of Victor’s shirt, opening them one by one. Yuuri rutted against Victor’s leg, and Victor longed to have him bare, to be able to explore his skin without anything in the way. “Victor.”

“You’re amazing,” Victor breathed against his lips, moving his hands down Yuuri’s torso to his hips. Yuuri had managed to get his shirt fully undone, and he pushed it off Victor’s shoulders before his hands caressed down his now bare chest. Victor’s hands came down, and then he was lifting Yuuri up against the door, kissing him deeply. 

Yuuri whimpered into his mouth, and Victor loved when Yuuri needed him just as much as Victor wanted him in return. It was precious to have time like this together, and Victor was going to make the most of it. He pressed Yuuri firmly into the door, and Yuuri’s fingers tangled into the short strands at the nape of Victor’s neck, deepening the kiss further. 

Victor pushed them away from the door. He was growing crazy with lust, and he was hard and straining in his slacks, longing for friction. There were only a few steps until he reached the nest, and he threw Yuuri into it, watching his mate as he landed on the soft mattress. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor bit down on his lower lip as he reached out and pulled Yuuri’s shoes from his feet one by one, the pumps clattering to the floor.

“Look at you, love,” Victor said, before he pressed a kiss to the arch of each foot. Yuuri looked as dazed with want as Victor felt, peering up at Victor under his long lashes. Victor smirked, and let Yuuri’s legs down into the bed, before moving his hands to his pants. 

“Are you not joining me?” Yuuri asked, his own hands having started opening the buttons of his shirt. His gaze dropped to where Victor was working his pants open, and his cheeks flushed.

“I just thought I’d get rid of some obstacles first,” Victor said with a grin, and Yuuri giggled. Victor pushed his pants and underwear down, and his erect cock sprang free, and when he looked back at his mate he saw Yuuri watching him with hungry eyes. Yuuri threw his shirt off the bed, landing discarded on the floor.

“You’re so sexy,” Yuuri said, pressing the heel of his own hand to his still clothed erection. “Mmh.”

“Let me help you with that,” Victor said, and then crawled into the bed to join his mate. Yuuri smiled as Victor crawled over his body, and the hand not caressing over his cock came to wrap around Victor's shoulders to kiss him deeply. Victor rested his weight on one hand by Yuuri’s head, the other moving down to where Yuuri was working over his clothed erection to push it away. Yuuri hummed into his mouth, and wrapped that arm around Victor’s shoulders as well. 

Victor managed to get Yuuri’s pants open with one hand, but then he had to push away from the kiss to remove his pants and underwear. It was always absolutely mouthwatering having Yuuri naked before him, and Victor loved the scent of their need mixing with the scent Yuuri’s slick. 

“You look so good like this, hard and straining, already wet,” Victor said, and Yuuri whimpered. Victor smirked, and let his hands caress up Yuuri’s thighs. The omega spread his legs widely, and Victor pressed his thumbs into Yuuri’s scent glands, making the omega gasp in pleasure. “Can I put my mouth on you, Yuuri?”

“Fuck, yes,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor grinned, keeping Yuuri’s gaze for as long as he could before laying on his stomach on the bed. Yuuri’s legs came to rest over his shoulders, and Victor spread Yuuri’s cheeks wide. He smelled so much like want here, and Victor couldn’t help but rut a little against the mattress to create friction for himself, as he leaned forwards to lick over Yuuri’s entrance. “Haaaa.”

Victor hummed, and licked again and again, reveling in the taste of Yuuri’s need on his tongue. Yuuri always tasted so good, and Victor felt like he could spend his life down there, simply pleasuring Yuuri with his mouth. He moved over to suck over Yuuri’s entrance, and then he pushed his tongue in slowly, Yuuri grabbing onto the sheets as he moaned loudly. 

Victor moaned too, grinding his hips against the mattress to gain friction. It felt so good, but not nearly enough. He kept fucking into Yuuri with his tounge though, loving the way Yuuri sounded as Victor worked him open with his mouth. 

Victor pulled away once Yuuri’s rim had started to relax, and instead licked up Yuuri’s shaft. Yuuri moaned his name loud enough for the entire hotel to hear them, and Victor preened at the thought. He licked over the head of Yuuri’s cock next, and then took his husband's erection into his mouth, and sank down. 

“Yes, yes, yesss,” Yuuri moaned, one hand in Victor’s hair as the other kept a firm grip on the sheets. Victor bobbed his head once, twice, and then he pressed two fingers into Yuuri’s hole. “Fuuuuck.”

Victor moaned again, but kept up his pace over Yuuri’s cock and into his hole. He loved being able to do this, to give Yuuri everything. He deserved it. Victor had never met anyone who he felt should have the world besides Yuuri, and he would do all he could to make that possible. 

Yuuri begged for a third finger soon enough, and Victor was quick to comply. He wanted to push into Yuuri, his own cock hanging heavy between his legs. From this position he couldn’t get any friction, and all he could focus on was Yuuri’s pleasure through the bond, fueling his own want. 

“In me, Victor please,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor pulled back maybe a little too hastily. Yuuri smiled knowingly at him, and Victor only laughed, shuffling up to kiss Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri smiled into it, but he also spread his legs wider, giving Victor room to come closer. Victor did just that, and with lips locked he pressed his cock to Yuuri’s entrance, and pushed in. 

“Yuuri, aaah,” he moaned into the kiss, and Yuuri whimpered, rocking his hips up into Victor's to get him in deeper. Victor cursed against his mouth, and then pushed in firmer, making both of them moan. 

The pace was quick from the start. They needed this, had longed for this. Yuuri clung to his shoulders, and Victor’s fingers curled into the sheets as he pushed in over and over, pleasuring a loop through the bond. He sucked mark after mark into Yuuri’s skin wherever his mouth could reach, creating an array of blue and purple. Yuuri matched his thrusts, and soon he was pushing at Victor’s chest, making the alpha wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist. They knew this dance by now, and he knew what Yuuri’s body asked. 

Victor pulled them up, and soon Yuuri was in his lap, Victor sitting on the mattress. It was heaven, seeing Yuuri like this, bouncing in his lap. Victor leaned back on his hands, and let Yuuri ride him into the mattress roughly. He wouldn't last long, he could already feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock. Still, he drove up into Yuuri with shallow thrusts, making Yuuri whimper with each and every roll of hips. 

“I’m gonna come,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri, his skin glistening with sweat, his eyes dark and his lips red and looking like the only deity Victor would ever worship, nodded.

“Knot me,” Yuuri said firmly, and then continued to ride Victor so hard the alpha saw stars from pleasure. Victor moved one of his hands to grab Yuuri’s hip, and then pushed in harder and harder, until the knot sank into Yuuri’s body. “Yesss.”

“Fuck, Yuuri, Yuuri aaaah,” Victor moaned, and then he was coming, Yuuri spurting come at the same time as Victor started filling the omega with his own. Yuuri clenched around him, and it was heaven. Yuuri felt so good, warm and tight and everything, and his pleasure felt so wonderfully thick and heavy that Victor had to smash their lips together as he rode out both of their orgasms, panting into Yuuri’s mouth. 

For a long time they simply kissed, Victor's knot keeping them together. It turned from heated and desperate to soft and sweet pecks. When they parted, Yuuri was smiling sleepily. 

“I love you so much,” Victor said, and Yuuri tilted his face up to press a kiss to Victor’s forehead, making butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

“I love you too,” Yuuri said, still sounding a little breathless. “Thank you, for being mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
